Cutscenes
Night 1 Rotom was on its way to watch the Pokémon Storybook anime on the computer. But when it went to select its favorite episode, it was gone. Rotom: What the hell? Where did all the episodes go? Um... Wait a second. I thought I thought heard some noises last night, but I only found Dragonet. Maybe one of the others knows something. *Start of Video Call* Elizabeth: Huh? Rotom, what is it? Rotom: The episodes of the Storybook anime are missing! Did you guys hear anything last night? Elizabeth: No. We were asleep. Rotom: I need your help. Can you please help me? Elizabeth: Sure. Rotom: Maybe it was a burglar! Elizabeth: Well everyone. We have a burglar to catch. Pokémon: WHAT?! Elizabeth: Where did you look? Rotom: Everywhere basically. However, I did not find anyone. I did not check the others’ rooms, the Garage, the Laundry, or the Poké Ball storage room. Elizabeth: Let’s go everybody. We have a burglar to catch. Night 2 *Start of Video Call* Rotom: You guys found nothing? Elizabeth: No, the house was empty of intruders. Rotom: Maybe it's one of Team Rocket's schemes. I can’t use my detection arms because this is a video game, remember? Bubblegum: I guess. Elizabeth: I know! She quickly leaves. After a few seconds, Ninja Dragonet comes in from the kitchen. Dragonet: You wanted me here? Rotom: Aah! Don’t do that! Elizabeth: Dragonet. We need your help tracking down an intruder in this house. The anime episodes are disappearing. Dragonet: Uh, okay. Let me have access to the power box in the Garage. With no power, that thief will be defenseless against me. Finny: Mommy, when can I stab them? Dragonet: If you can find them, do it. Night 3 *Start of Video Call* Elizabeth: More episodes are gone and we have found nothing! Dragonet: Maybe they have invisibility cloaks? And who kept shutting the Garage door on me? Rotom: They don't have invisibility cloaks! This is not Harry Potter! Elizabeth: I can’t find my security camera anywhere and that controls the garage door opening and closing. Rotom: Too bad Baby Furbo doesn't exist until the second game. She would be so useful. Dragonet: Now what can we do? Pie walks in. Pie: I could distract them with my tasty blueberries. Elizabeth: We need your help. Please try anything you can to find this person. Bubblegum: I could listen with my hearing, but Lord Foodyeater and Lord Top2456 don't want me to. Dragonet: Video game logic, Bubblegum. Night 4 Pie: Sorry, I found nothing. Dragonet: Oh, fantastic. Ditto: Lord Top2456, can I transform into a Venonat and find the hacker? Top2456: No, it’s a video game. No cheap tactics. Ditto: Dammit! Elizabeth: What can we do now? Rotom: Cinccino? No, maybe that... Elizabeth teared up. Dragonet: I'll go get her. The fish came back with Cinccino. Cinccino was happy to see her former Trainer. Cinccino: Dragonet told me about the situation. Ultra: Hey, everyone. I brought backup. Ultra walks in with a Xenomorph. Cinccino: What is that thing?! Ultra: A Xenomorph. Cinccino: Xenomorph?! Finny screamed at the Xenomorph and hid behind her mom. Finny: Mommy, do something! *Whimpers* The poor fish shut her eyes, trembling in terror. The creature was at least 9-10 feet tall. Ultra: As long as this thing isn’t angry, you’re safe. Finny prayed to Lord Foodyeater for help. Ultra: Also, it can’t talk. Dragonet: Oh no! I completely forgot! Nurse Joy is going to kill me! Cinccino: What are you talking about? Cinccino was confused over what Dragonet was talking about. Dragonet: Uhh, I have a cupcake sale to go to and the cupcakes are getting cold... Pendelf: *Buzzes* LIAR. Dragonet starts to cry. Pendelf: Calm down. I’m not going to harm you. Dragonet: Nurse Joy will be pissed at me if I don't show up! My viral load could be as high as the clouds by now! Ultra: Go do what you need to do. We'll take care of things. Elizabeth: Okay. ... Night 5 Rotom: Has anybody found the hacker yet? Elizabeth: Still no. Rotom pouted. Dragonet was too tired to do anything and was taking a nap on the couch. Elizabeth: Hey! This isn't the time for a nap! Rotom: WAKE UP!!! Rotom zapped her with Thundershock to wake her up. But she blacked out from the shock. Rotom: Whoops. Cupurse, get over here. Cupurse healed her. Elizabeth: We STILL haven't found the hacker. Dragonet: *yawn* I'm tired! Rotom: But we have a hacker to find! Ultra: I know. I have more things on my computer I can summon. Dragonet: Can't I just go to sleep? A bunch of my blood is gone and I just want to sleep! Elizabeth held Dragonet in her arms so she could sleep, but still be there if they needed her. Rotom: It's been five nights and we still haven't found anybody! Ditto: This is hopeless. How did that Xenomorph not find anything? Cupurse: Let's pray to Lord Foodyeater and Top2456 for help. They might know what to do. Suddenly, they all heard something. A moon-headed animatronic walked in. Ultra: Mac, watch where you’re going. Elizabeth: Uh, yeah. Let’s get moving and find this hacker. Night 6 Bubblegum: Any luck? Rotom: I think I heard footsteps. Suddenly, Jessica ran into the kitchen. Finny: Are you the hacker? Jessica: Uh...well.. *Evil grin* Finny: Mommy, can you stab her? Can I do it? Finny drew out her blade, but Dragonet had already stabbed Jessica. She was on the floor in a pool of blood. Dragonet: That part's over. Everyone: Yay! She's dead! Rotom; Hooray!!!! Elizabeth: We did it! Rotom: But what if she comes back to life again? Eggy: I have a solution. Elizabeth: What? Please be something good. Eggy: We could use the Humanoids. Dragonet: How? Eggy: I don’t know, but it's worth a shot. Eggy turns into her humanoid form: her body rose off the ground like Dragonet turning into her hybrid state or Meloetta turning into its Pirouette form. When finished, she is a tall, black, slightly overweight thing with an egg for a head. Pudding: Mommy, why is she fat? Finny: Did she eat too many Cheetos, Mommy? Or Doritos, or Big Macs? Carrot Cake: What about carrot cake? Did she get fat on that? Eggy: Hey! Don't make fun of my weight! Finny: Haha! You're fat! Finny was laughing her butt off at Eggy's weight. Eggy: It wasn’t me that did this. It was that radiation and how it damaged my cells. Finny: Do you need to go on Nutrisystem? *Giggles* Finny didn't understand that not everybody liked being made fun of due to her being a baby. Elizabeth: Jokes aside, will Jessica come back to life? Rotom: Let's hope she doesn't. Finny: Mommy, what if another hacker comes? Dragonet: I don’t know. Pudding: If we kill another hacker, will we eat them for dinner? Dragonet: Batākurīmu Purin! Absolutely not! Pudding could tell her mom was angry because she was using her real name. All Max Mode Completion Eddie: I can’t believe this. We were kidding about her deleting the episodes. We just wanted her gone. Emily: The pink fish with the three babies killed her. Seribbon: What should we do with the body? Dissect it? Carrot Cake: Make carrot cake out of it! Pudding: Have roast Jessica for dinner! Dragonet: No! Finny: Burn it? Dragonet: No. Carrot Cake: Why can't we have Jessica flavored carrot cake, Mommy? In Five Nights with Elizabeth Storybook 2: Area 57. Night 1 Robert Revorton walks to a front door of Area 57. Area 57 Soldier #52: Welcome to Area Containment 57 Breach. Area 57 Soldier #43: Area 57 has created. Area 57 Soldier #64: Please stand for entering the base. The alarm starts opening the door. Area 57 Announcer: Welcome, Robert Revorton. Area 57 Soldier #53: The leader has comes. Please respond. Ed Kanowski: Good morning my leader! Robert Revorton: Nice to meet you ed. Area 57 Soldier #55: Please enter the Area 57.Category:Cutscenes